Accidents happen
by skippay
Summary: Takes place after Buu saga Vegeta and Bulma get into a fight over his training and her working,and Bulma leaves that night to go to the office and gets into a car accident. Please R and R. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so plz read and review and tell me what you think.

_thinking_

"talking"

(author's note)

Chapter One

Sweat drenched his body, there was blood trickling down his face, and every muscle he had ached from the pressure of the gravity coming down on his body. Vegeta set it to 500x earth's normal gravity and was really pushing himself to the limit today. A bot shot a blast at him but smirked as he just reflected it back _this is just to easy_ or so he thought as he felt a burning sensation so intense he screamed in pain. A bot had caught him off guard and sent a ki blast aiming strait for his back. He got up slowly and tried as hard as he could to walk to turn the GR off. He reached his destination and turned off the machine. He walked over to the bot that he had destroyed and picked it up. He was going to bring it to the one person that could fix._ Oh goody i get to see my oh so lovely mate._

It was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Bulma was in her lab working on her most important project yet. She was finally, after 6 months, ready to finish her project. The last thing she had to do was put the modified chip in the machine without touching the entire machine except for the space in which it goes in. The chip coming intact with any static electricity could destroy the chip so not touching the machine was very important. Bulma was sweating like a whore in church, (sorry had to put it in there) she was so nervous. She picked up the chip with plastic tweezers and she moved it towards its specific destination. _So close...almost there _"Woman!!!!!!!!", with that she drop the chip and watched it as it hit the metal, spark, then fall to the floor. She saw Vegeta stomp over to where she was currently standing. "Woman I've been looking all over the fucking house for you for last 20 minutes the last bot broke and I need you to fix it, I should have figured I'd find you here!"

Bulma felt her rage begin to boil."God dammit Vegeta why must you always barge in here like a bat out of hell!!! Why can't you simply knock on the door and ask politely or is that to hard for you. I was working on something very important and now because of you I have to start all over because its destoryed. All you do is spend your time in that precious GR of yours." Her face was beat red, she was so mad she could just..."And what did you mean you figured you could find me here. Its not like I'm in here all the time." Well she was there alot but not that much at least that what she thought."Bullshit, that is strait bullshit, your in here as much as I am in my GR."

"Vegeta I'm not in here 24/7 like you are in the..." Vegeta cuts her off "Anything else you want to pull out of your ass while your at it! Your in here all day while I myself is in the GR. When im done training for the day, which is 7:00 give or take, I come into this house not for food or for a bed to sleep in at night because I have that shit in the GR. I come in here to spend time with you and the brats not only because its what you want but I would like to see my family. But where are you when I come, right here in this room. I mean for Kami's sake sometimes you don't come upstairs till two or three in the morning." Bulma looked at him shocked she had no idea he felt that way, she had no idea it bothered him that much. It almost most seemed like he was just as upset with her working as she was with him training.

"Look, Vegeta I know that I've been working late at nights for the last six months on this project, not that any of that matters because you made me destroy the damn thing when you came stomping in here like you did." She said the last part in a snarl as soon as Bulma said that, she regreted it. Vegeta threw up his hands and began to walk away. Bulma rushed over and grabbed his arm, Vegeta stopped where he was but didn't make any kind of contact with her. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. Vegeta all these peole are depending on me. I do this for the company and the sake of my job. Without a job that means no money then what do we do."

"So your telling me your job requires you to work ump-teen hours a day and not going to bed until you feel like your going to pass out. I don't fucking think so! I don't understand how you have the right to get mad at me for being in the GR all the time when you in here longer then what I am in the GR!!!" Vegeta said this with a little hrashness in his words and had a look like he just wanted to strangle her. He was right what could she possibly say, she put her head down and thought on what he just said for a moment. She was in here more then her mate was in the GR. She been so preoccupied since the whole Majin Buu thing happened. With the military asking and counting on her help to build new defensive weapons, in case another threat would come upon earth and the companies that had a contract with Capsule Corps. were in need of help because the stocks went down. Her plate was so full, she didn't even realize that it was taking time away from her family. She couldn't believe that it took Vegeta to make her realize that.

"Your right, I can't believe I..." Bulma said almost in a whisper as small tears began to form in her eyes. She began to put away her tools as she became trapped in her own thoughts. Vegeta stood there watching her, he could see the remorse in her eyes. He felt something tugging at his heart. He hated to see her cry and even worse hated to make her cry but it needed to be said, somebody needed to knock some sense into her. _Sometimes I think I need to make that saying literal with this woman, _even though Vegeta knew he could never so such a thing. Bulma put the last tool away in the drawer, closed it, and locked it. She picked up the demolished chip and began to make her way over to Vegeta, who was standing in his usual stance feet slightly apart, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, but instead of the frown he held just seconds ago was now turned into his famous trademark smirk.

Bulma's face was now inches away from Vegeta's. "I believe this can wait" she said as she held up the chip between herself and her mate. "Yes, i believe it can" and with that Vegeta took the chip and crushed what was left of it into ashes. Bulma crushed her lips on his, her tongue slipping into to his mouth, searching every surface, savoring the taste. _This is what I've been waiting for, _Vegeta thought as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her in closer. The way her body fell in perfect alignment with his always amazed him. Vegeta broke off the kiss after he thought he was done doing a through job and began to kiss down her neck, occasionally stopping at the bitemark ( Yes I like to believe the whole bite mark thing) made so many years ago when they first mated. Vegeta knew just a flick of the tongue to the mark would drive her insane. Both of them couldn't take anymore of this madness. Vegeta grabbed her shirt ready to rip it off as Bulma was at his belt undoing it as fast as she could. _Now we're gettin somewhere_ but Vegeta was incorrect. Just as things were getting heated Bulma's cellphone went off. (Don't mean to tease)

_Kami dammit not now _Bulma thought as she tried her hardest to ignore it but knew her phone needed to be answered or a least looked at to see who it was. Bulma tried to secretly grab her phone just to get a glance at the caller I.D, just when she reached her pocket she felt a hand on hers. Vegeta leaned toward her ear, so close she could feel the heat of his breath "That can wait too..." Vegeta slipped his hand down her pants and began to massage her wet, sensitive bud slowly "Don't you think so." Bulma wanted this, wanted him now but... "Vegeta it will only take a second." Vegeta stared into her eyes with the kind of look that said it better, released her with a sigh, crossed his arms, and tried to sit there patiently. _How could she do this, answer her phone right when things were just getting started, this is preposterous_. Bulma paced back and forth as she talked on her phone "Yes, sure, wait, now but its..." she looked at her wrist watch as she was cut off by her boss. _This can't be happening, not now, what is he doing calling me at ten o' clock at night, please don't call me to the office. _But to Bulma's displeasure she was wrong. Bulma looked down at the floor defeated "Yes, yes Troy, I coming out there right now I'll be there within the hour."

Bulma hanged up the phone but kept looking down not wanting to look at Vegeta. Her boss, Troy, needed her to come in and make last minute modifications on the company's lastest project so they could get it out on the market by tommorw. She couldn't be believe this, it was like everytime Vegeta and her were finally connecting they would, somehow, get interrupted. She wanted to stay here with Vegeta, stay here and spend much needed time with her mate but once again her job tore her away from her family. She finally got the courage and looked up at Vegeta. W_hat could she possibly be leaving for at this hour, _Vegeta looked furious and was watiing for an answer.

"V-v-vegeta I have to go into the office to make some last minute..." Vegeta cut her off "I don't give a flying fuck what you have to do, I don't care if you hold the key to stopping world hunger and they need you right this minute, I DON'T CARE!!!!!" Vegeta began to make his way to the door. "If it matters I will be back by 2:00 no later." Vegeta threw his hand up in the air and he kept walking until he was out of sight. Bulma sighed and tears formed in her eyes. She picked her purse, blueprints, and her car keys and headed out the door to head to the office. She wiped the small tears from her eyes, _Well, maybe we can finish we stared when I get back. _

**Well theres a chapter for you please read and review and tell me what you think so far and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry about not updating sooner but ive lost someone very close to me and ive had to deal with that but im back now and ready to write. Thanx for the reviews i got thank you so much it made me want continue the story so if i get more reviews ill will keep continue.

Vegeta slammed the door behind him as he left. He was belligerent, he was so angry he felt like he would blow up anybody or anything that got in his way. _I just don't get the way that woman works. _He couldn't understand it how could she, Bulma Briefs, let someone push her around and tell her when and where to be. This is the same woman that stood up to him and wouldn't back down from him when he arrived to earth with not one hint of fear in her eye. He stomped his way up the stairs, _Ah fuck it. _He was so furious at that moment in time he didn't want to think about anything he just wanted to take his much needed shower and get some rest.

As soon as Bulma walked out the door she felt the coldness of the atmosphere surround her. _Oh what the hell it's like a fucking tundra out here. _She zipped up her jacket as she made her way to her car and began rummaging through her purse to get her keys. It felt like forever before she finally found her keys, _I really need to clean this purse out when I get back. _By the time she got the door unlocked, she was visibly shaking and she could no longer feel her face it was so numb from the cold. She threw her stuff in the back seat of the car, sat down in the drivers seat, and put her keys into the ignition._ Yes, now I can turn this thing on and finally get some heat. _When she turned the keys to start the vechile the engine began to start and then gave out. _I spoke too soon. _She tried it again _Come on, come on, _but all she got was the sound of the engine giving out. _Kami, has it been this long since I've started this car. _Then she began to think about it. She's been so kept up in her lab in the basement when the last time she's gone out anywhere? It was so long ago she couldn't remember. She stopped her train of thought and tried once more to start the car. " Would you start already you peice of shit!! " and as if on cue the car's engine roared as it started.

Bulma looked at her wrist watch and it read 10:30. Bulma wanted to go now but knew if she didn't want to drive off and have the car shut down on her, she needed to let it warm up first. She laid her head up against the steering wheel and began to rest her eyes. She turned on the radio to listen to some music to sooth her. She was about to change the station when she heard, "WPRQ bringing you another snow alert, looks like we'll have snow showers all through the night starting around 12:30 to 1:00 in the morning so start those fires and snuggle in you beds..." "Oh shut the fuck up" she sneered as she turned off the radio and hit her head against the steering wheel. _Great just, great this is just fan fucking tastic._ She had been working all day, Vegeta was so furious with her he'd probably never speak to her agian, she had the worst migraine imaginable and now to top it all off she had to drive through a snow storm and Dende did she hate driving through snow. She was so exhausted from working and so stressed, fighting with Vegeta she could just..._I need a cigarette. _She stepped out of the car and grabbed her lighter and her pack of marlboro menthol (YEA). She lit her cigg and took a long drag of it as she felt some of her anxiety fade away. She took her cell out of the her pocket to see if she there were any missed calls, which there were none but she saw the time. _10:45 Kami it's late I guess I can't say that Vegeta was being irrational. _Vegeta...Kami how she wanted to be with him right now, in her nice, cozy bed with the soft goose comforter, Vegeta lying next to her, his body heat radiating off of him and on to her flesh to keep her warm.

._I'm far from being anywhere in that position. _She thought as she took another hit of her cigg. She looked at her cell again and flipped it open seeing that the last person she talked was Troy. _Maybe if I call him and reason with him, I can stay here and leave early in the morning_. She thought on it once more and pressed the green send button. It rang three times before someone picked up."Hello Troy McCoy speaking." "Troy hey it's Bulma" Bulma said in her fake cheery voice. "Ah, Bulma are you on your way I have everything set up and ready for you when you get here." Bulma paused before responding. "Well not exactly my car had some problems but I got it running..." Troy interrupted, "So when will you be here?" She hated being interrupted it was one her pet peeves, Bulma took the last drag on her cigg and threw it on the ground before answering. "Well actually I was hoping that I could come early in the morning instead of tonight because I'm pretty worn out from all the work I've done in the lab today and was hoping to catch some sleep before I came to the office. I'm really in no conditon to be driving and on top it's suppose to snow." She was really in no condition to be driving she wasn't just trying to make up excuses to stay here with Vegeta, she felt like she could fall asleep standing right where she was just imagine when she got behind the wheel. _Please just say yes, _well once again she thought wrong. "No, no, no I need you to come in tonight, this has to be done by tonight to presented in the morning and approved." _Of course he does,_ "Ok, I'll be there" she said as she clenched her teeth. "Alright well, see you in the next hour." With that the phone went off the hook, "Dick". Bulma closed her phone and put it away as she sighed and squashed her cigarette, extinguishing what remained burning, imagining it was Troy's head. She went to open her car door but turned around and glanced over at the balcony that was outside connected to her bedroom. She could of swore she was being watched, _I think I'm just tired. _She shook off the feeling, got in her car, and headed for the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta got out of the shower and dried off his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom and entered his bedroom. He got to his dresser and changed into a pair of corona sweatpants (hehe) and white wife-beater. He looked up at the mirror that was part of the dresser. He looked at his face which was always stern as ever and his eyes traveled down his body to see if he had made any new knicks or bruises while training but his body was clear of any damage. He ran his eyes back up to check once more and noticed the mark on his neck. He ran his fingers over it and thought back to the day it was made permanent on him. Permanent by her, the woman, Bulma.The day that they were mated for life, the day that they were conncted physically and mentally. Yes, he would have a talk with her when she got back about this whole job thing, he had planned it all out while he was in the shower. He's going sit the woman down, tell her that she needs to think of what she's doing and blah blah blah, she'll come to her senses, stand up to her boss, and be able to spend more time with her family. Vegeta went over the plan again in his head and then chuckled to himself, y_ea right. _"Would you start already you peice of shit!!"

Vegeta grabbed his sweater and went outside to the balcony to see what the screaming was about. He looked over the rail to see Bulma in the car, s_he's still here she should be long gone by now. _He could hear that car was running but just barely. _Heh, having trouble, serves her right, _he thought as he saw Bulma hit her head against the steering wheel in fustration. He leaned over the rail to get a closer look at his mate and heard the car door click open. He jumped back into the darkness where he couldn't be seen, _the last thing I need is for Bulma to catch me watching her when I'm suppose to be mad at her. _He looked down once more towards the car and saw her lighting a cigarette. _Now I know she's stressed, smoking a cigg when it's below zero outside. _Vegeta watched Bulma as she took out her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Well who the hell is she calling at this time." As he slid closer to the rail to hear the conversation, using his sensitive sayian hearing, he picked up the voice on the other end "Hello Troy McCoy speaking." Vegeta heard her trying to work her way out of going tonight and going early in the morning, _Ah, so she's starting to fight back a little, now that's the Bulma I know. _And then he heard, "No, no, no I need you to come in tonight, this has to be done by tonight to presented in the morning and approved." How dare that no good son of a bitch tell her that she has to come in tonight, did she not just tell him that she was in no condition to be driving because she's exhausted._ I should go down there right now, take that phone, and give him a peice of my mind._ But he couldn't, of course he damned pride kept him in his place, he couldn't go down there and show concern for her, especially not now, he was furious with her. "Come on woman, let me see that temper, just tell him no." "Ok, I'll be there" He heard her say. "Of course she will" Vegeta sarcastically said. As if Bulma heard him, she looked up towards the balcony. Vegeta snaked back into the darkness, _Please, Kami, I hope she didn't she me. _Vegeta waited a couple of seconds and then peeked his head back out only to see Bulma get in her car and drive away.

Vegeta threw his hands in the air and walked back into his bed room. He went over to his closet, taking his sweater off to put it away. He closed the closet door as he felt something tug at his leg. What he saw when he looked down to find the culprit of the tugging he saw his six year old daughter, holding her stuffed animal, with tears in her eyes, "D-d-daddy I had a bad dream." Vegeta picked up her daughter as she sniffled and held her close, " It's ok princess daddy won't let anyone or anything hurt you, you have nothing to worry about let's go to your room and get you back to bed." He began to walk out of the room, holding Bra until she spoke up, "Daddy can I sleep with you tonight." Vegeta looked down at his little girl and felt something nudge at his heart, those eyes always got to him, _just like her mother's._ He looked towards the bed and then back at Bra_, well it's not like it's going to be cramed since Bulm's gone anyways. _"Of course you can sweetie." He brought Bra to his bed, pulled up the covers, and laid his daughter down in the bed as he got in next to her. Bra cuddled up next to her father and never felt so safe. "Good night daddy, I love you." Whenever Bra said those words it made his body feel warm and made his usual frown turn into a smile. "Good night, sweetheart, sweet dreams." He watch his daughter fall alseep as he felt his own eyes get heavy and his body succumb to sleep.

**Once again sorry for not updating sooner, give me more reviews and I will continue.Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Well here's another one for all you beautiful people that reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH, once again sorry for not updating sooner I just joined softball and practice is everyday so yea, you guys are probably like whatever nobody gives a shit so here's it goes.**

The car came to a halt as it hit the curb. You could hear it turn off and the engine cool down, adjusting to the cold. The car door opened as a cigg was thrown onto the pavement followed by a foot to smother the remaining burning bud. Bulma let her legs hang out of the car as she leaned her head against her seat to close her eyes for a minute before she entered the brick building where her brain would be put to work. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock _11:45 well I'm finally here, I'll make these modifications quick as possible and try to be out of here in 20, 30 minutes before the storm hits. _Bulma nodded to herself in agreement. She sighed while she pulled herself from the car grabbing her blue prints and her purse from the back seat. She slammed the door shut and headed towards the door.

Bulma entered the building and walked down the hallway as her heels click-clacked along the marble floor heading for her destination. She reached the door, pulled out her I.D card, and swiped it across the security moniter outside the door. Given access inside the room that was full with technology still being work on and tested, getting ready to enter the world, she pulled the seat out and sat at the desk which on top was the computer that she would be doing all of her work on. She turned on the monitor and waited for the window to appear on the screen while she grabbed her buleprints and laid them flat on the table. When she averted her eyes back to the screen before her mouth gaped open _I'm never going to get out of here look at all of these calculations and modifications, this is going to take forever. Well let's get started but first...Coffee. _She got out of her chair and started to make her way down to the coffee room. All she wanted at the moment was coffee, the warmness touching her lips, feeling the hottness of the liquid going to down her chest with each swallow, and maybe she would be able to wake up enough to think straight.

She opened door, pluged up the coffee machine, put the filter in, put three..no four scopes of Folgers in the filter, filled the container with water, and waited for her coffee as the machine worked its wonders. _Best invention ever made if I may say so myself. _While she waited she looked around the room noticing how filthy it was, trash overflowing, carpet looked like it hadn't been vaccuumed in god knows how long, and the countertops looked like they had some stains from previous spills of coffee. She looked up at the cabients and saw they were dented and falling apart and caught sight of a small mirror on the far wall. She looked back at the coffee machine and saw it still had a while to go before she'd have her nice hot cup of coffee. She scooted her way over to the mirror _I probably look like...Yep, look like shit. _She stared at her reflection she looked exshuasted, bags under her eyes, and it looked like she aged two years in six months. She sighed and pulled her hair back away from her face and watched a moved strand reveal the mark on her neck. She examined it closer as she brought her hand up and ran her fingers over the mark. It made her think back Vegeta and their verbal confrontation they had before she left _maybe he's right, I mean, look at me. _She began think, when was the last time she gone out, or actually sat down all the way through dinner without rushing to get back to her lab, or gone to see her son play baseball, or..._spend any time at all with Vegeta. _She brought her eyes down to the floor. She just stared at the floor oblivious to the world. _Oh Vegeta..._tears began to weld up in her eyes.

"Hey, Bulma." Bulma secretly tried to wipe away her tears as she turned to the person from where the voice came from, a voice she knew all to well. "Hey, Troy I didn't think you would be here since it's so late. I hope you don't mind, I made some coffee." Bulma said. "Well that's what led me here, the smell of coffee, gotta love it." Troy walked over to he cabient and grabbed himself a mug. _That man must be crazy if he thinks..._"Don't worry I'm not going to steal any of your coffee, I'll make my own, you can stop looking at me like your going to kill me now." Troy said as he rasied his hands in defense. Bulma chuckled lightly and went over the cabient to grab her own mug. Right when she grab her mug the coffee machine beeped telling her, her nice, hot coffee was ready to poured into a cup and put into her system. Bulma went to reach for the the coffee pot but was stopped by a hand on top of hers "No, let me, I insist" Troy said as he picked up the coffee pot and began to pour the coffee slowly into the cup. While he poured the coffee he laid Bulma's hand down gently on the countertop and slowly removed his hand, rubbing his fingertips along the top of her hand. "You know I'm not some little girl, I can handle pouring my own drink." She said stating matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. "Your right, your a beautiful woman." He said handing her, her cup of coffee. Bulma blushed and took her cup of coffee quickly from his hands making sure not to make any contact with him whatsoever. She turned towards the door and began to make her way back to the office.

She returned to her computer and put the coffee mug on the desk. She began to let her fingers work, typing in all of the calculations while she let her thoughts run. _I can't believe he was hitting on me, why would I even want any part of the cock-sucking son-of-a-bitch. Ugh, men. _Plus, Troy definitely was not her type anyway muscular but a wimp, emotional, and stays up your ass most of time and never leaves you alone. He was basically the complete opposite of Vegeta. She stopped typing at the thought of his name._ Why is this bothering me so much. _She couldn't figure it out was it because what Vegeta said was true, because she's let her job become between her and her family, or becuase she's allowed herself to be pushed around like some unexperienced co-worker that doesn't know what they're doing and does what they're told, when they're told. She put her face in her hands, _I'm so confused. _"Bulma, you okay." Bulma turned to look toward the door and in the process knocked her coffee off the desktop and watched it crash to the ground. "Ah, shit!", Bulma cursed and went to get some paper towels. She came back into the room with a roll of paper towels and knelt down to start cleaning up the mess. While she soaked up the coffee with the paper towels, she caught Troy moving closer out of the corner of her eye. Bulma's heart paced as she felt his presence right over her. She didn't know what is was about Troy that was making her so nervous but she didn't like the feeling one bit.

She dropped the paper towels as she felt a hand grab her by her arm and pull her to a standing position. "You don't have to worry about that mess I will get someone to clean it later." Troy said grabbing her other arm. " No, I really should clean it up if I don't it will leave a...". Her words we cut off by Troy's mouth covering hers, pulling her closer into him. He swore he could feel Bulma giving in until he received a painful slap across the face. "What the hell's wrong with you, get off of me now!!" Bulma tried to struggle away but the hands on her arms tightened and she was pushed down onto the desk as Troy fell on top of her. "What's wrong, don't be scared, I know this is what we both want, if you relax it will be much more fun." Troy said as her crushed his lips on to Bulma's, starting to let his hands roam her nicely curved body. Bulma's breath fastened and had tears coming from her eyes from fear as she tried harder to get away from him, _This can't be happening, not to me. _She found some of her strength and was able to push him off a little bit. "Troy stop, I'm married" She said as she held up her hand to show him the diamond on her left ring finger. The only thing she got in response was her hand being slapped away and " He's probably a no good son-of-a-bitch anyways."

That was it, Bulma had had enough. She grabbed Troy's hair in anger and kneed him so hard in his boys that he screamed in agony, fell off the desk, and dropped to the floor. Bulma hopped of the table landing her feet on him purposely. "My husband is not a no good..." "Son" kick to the kidneys, "Of" kick to the chest, "A" kick to the face, "Bitch" and for the hell of it one more kick to the family jewels. Bulma grabbed her blueprints and purse and walked to the door but stopped and looked towards the screaming man on the floor. She walked back over to him and grabbed him by his collar to bring his face closer to hers. " Oh, and by the way, asshole, Capsule Corps. and Mech Inc.are no longer a joint company and I will not being working for your sorry ass anymore." She said with confidence and slammed him back to the ground. Bulma then walked quickly to the door with her purse and blueprints. She fast paced it down the hallway till she reached the door that led to the outside. When she opened the door she felt a rush of cold air consume her body and saw that it had already began to flurry. The cold didn't bother her at all, the only thing she wanted to do was get in her car and get the hell away from that place. She ran to her car, opened the door, got in the driver's seat, turned on the car, and booked out of there as fast as she could.

Bulma pulled out of the parking lot and got directly on the interstate. Her heart was beating so hard she felt like it was coming out of her chest. She couldn't believe that all of this had happened to her just minutes ago. It all had happened so fast, all she was doing was working one minute and the next she was almost..._What one damn minute, I'm free, ha-ha, free from Mech inc. and Troy fucking McCoy. _This was the weirdiest feeling Bulma had ever felt, she was scared to death but smiling at the same time. _No more late night runs, no more spending my life in the lab, no more being distant from my family, no more fights with Vegeta and more time with him. _Her smile widened at this thought. Her thought was lost as she looked up and saw that she couldn't see a single thing in front of her, the snow began to fall much harder.

Bulma directed her car to the exit that would get her off the freeway and on to the local roads to take her home. She reached for her purse, unzipped it, and began to search through it, looking for her cell phone. It was forever until she finally found it. She flipped open her phone, clicked on contacts, and went down to home, 820-752-4903. She went to push the send button but glanced at the time_ 12:45, I don't no if Vegeta will be awake but if he is, I'm pulling over, and he better fly his ass down here and come get me. _She went ahead and pressed the button and waited for someone to pick up. It was already to the third ring and no one picked up. _Come on, please someone pick up the phone, _but all she got was the answering machine instead. She waited patiently for the beep so she could leave a message and hopefully it would wake Vegeta up or he would get it in the next 30 minutes or so. Bulma heard the beep and began to leave a message, "Hey hun, it's Bulma, its about 1:00 now and I was hoping you'd be awake but I guess your not. Well I'm on my way home now and I will be home sooner then expected, I should be home in the about 30 minutes. I was hoping you could come and get me, cause it's snowing pretty hard out here but... anyways, I'm no longer working with that jerk, Troy, anymore so now I can spend more time with you guys. He's kinda the reason I left early..." Bulma paused as she felt herself start to choke up and tears at the brims of her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued, "Well, he was, he tried to..." Bulma's words were cut off as a 18 wheeler, she never saw coming, slammed into the side of her car.

**Well, there's another chapter for you. I will try to update faster next time promise. I hoped you guys liked it if you did review and tell me wether or not i should continue the story. Thank you again for the reviews on the last chapter i love you guys.haha.**


End file.
